A School for Energies
by undercover1721
Summary: What would happen if Kyoko went to a school for energies(people that have special powers)? What if Kyoko never met Sho in the past? What if everyone has a special energy? Read and find out. Please review. on haitus
1. Welcome to LME High

A/N: Thanx for liking my previous story. This is a new story that I thought of. I have made a friend and she wants me to tell you that **"I'm asking very nicely, comment on this site asking for the release of Lolita the orca and ask her to be listed as a endangered species. The link to the site is on my profile share this around everywhere she needs to be with her family." **She said this over a PM. She seems very nice so please help her. Her name is princessanastasiaromanov464.

* * *

><p>Kyoko woke up just like any other morning, however, today was not any ordinary day. It was the first day of going to LME High School. It was a school for people that have all different energies. She has a darkness energy.(she could control the dark) Lory was the principal of LME High he had accepted her into his school. He as an appearance energy.(he could change how he looks at will) LME High stands for Lory's Magnificent Energy High where people that that have different energies from all over the world come together and learn how to co-exist with other energies.<p>

Kyoko left her house for school, she had kept her stuff in the darkness so that she can make it disappear and reappear in another shadow at will.(students will be living in a school dorm) She took the bus to the school. As she got out of the bus, she made her stuff reappear in the shadow behind her. When she got to the front of the school, there was a huge detector to see if they have any energy because only people that have energies can be let in. If a non-energy person tries to get through, it will act as an invisible barrier.

I walk through the detector. I see a huge campus with 6 dorms. They were the Phoenix, Eagle, Star, Dragon, Gems, and the Penguin. The Phoenix dorm was covered with red, orange, and yellow. The Eagle dorm has floating stairs up to the flying dorm. The Star dorm was covered with yellow and white that was surrounded by a round clear sphere that has a secret passcode. The Dragon dorm I covered by red, orange, and green scales with an entrance of a dragon head. The Gems dorm is covered with diamonds, rubies, and emeralds with a secret underground base. Lastly, the Penguins dorm is covered with white and blue and is surrounded by a box of see-through unmeltable ice which only opens if you have the correct mark on your hand.

In the if the 6 dorms lies the heart and center of the campus, the school. it is covered with all different colors and is surrounded by a s[here of unbreakable glass and the entrance has a scanner that will scan your student ID.

Kyoko was amazed by this campus but she has to go get her student ID and dorm room. An orange haired girl comes over to me and hands me my card and room keys.

She goes to the Dragon dorm and to her room and unpacks and gets ready for the first-year's tour.

She finds 20 school uniforms and puts one on. It has a light blue skirt, white short-sleeved shirt, a red bowtie, and black shoes.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

><p>Author's Note Thanx for reading. I'll try to update as fast as I can. I got this idea at 11:10 pm. Please Review.


	2. Greatings from Kuon

A/N: Thanx for liking my stories. I have made a friend and she wants me to tell you that **"I'm asking very nicely, comment on this site asking for the release of Lolita the orca and ask her to be listed as a endangered species. The link to the site is on my profile share this around everywhere she needs to be with her family." **She said this over a PM. She seems very nice so please help her. Her name is princessanastasiaromanov464.

* * *

><p>Kyoko headed out the door but then noticed that she had a picture of a dragon on the back of her hand. She continued to walk to the center of the campus. The tour was about to start. "Hello and welcome to LME High, the school for people that possess energies. I will be your tour guide for today." said a boy with blond hair and green eyes. "I'm Kuon Hizari, a second year. In this school, you will stay and learn how to control your energies. There are 5 total years that you will stay here." said Kuon.<p>

"Um. I was wondering, what is your energy?" asked a kid with black hair and red glasses asked. "I have a brightness energy. It means that I can manipulate light to my will." Kuon answered. "If look closely, on the back of your right hand, you will see that there is a symbol. That symbol tells you which dorm that you stay in and it allows you to get into the dorm. I have this star shaped symbol so I stay in the Star dorm." said Kuon. "This school has 5 dorms. Each dorm is split in half. One is for the girls, the other side is for the boys. The boys are not allowed on the girls side and the girls are not allowed on the boys side." said Kuon. "Um, what are our schedules for school." asked a kid with green hair and blue eyes. "Your symbols also contain your schedule. To access it, just tap it 5 times. " answered Kuon. The students tapped their symbols and a holographic schedule appeared.

Kyoko and the rest of the first years followed Kuon all around the school for the rest of the tour.

The tour ended. Kyoko went back to her room and got ready for tomorrow.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

><p>Thanx for reading. I'm trying to get new chapters out as fast as I can. Don't forget to review.<p> 


End file.
